


Из воспоминаний профессора Аронакса

by ilera



Category: Vingt mille lieues sous les mers | Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea - Jules Verne
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, АУ по отношению к концу книги
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Нервное напряжение профессора Аронакса приводит к непредвиденным последствиям.
Relationships: Pierre Aronnax/Capitaine Nemo | Pierre Aronnax/Captain Nemo
Kudos: 11





	Из воспоминаний профессора Аронакса

**Часть 1. Сновидения**

Последние месяцы я почти забыл, как выглядит твердая земля, и нисколько не огорчался по этому поводу. Если бы со мной не было Конселя и Неда Ленда, я бы совершенно не думал о побеге. Но меня беспокоила судьба моих друзей. Я видел, что их не прельщали морские чудеса так, как меня, им не нравился капитан Немо, которого они воспринимали как рабовладельца — они задыхались в нашей плавучей тюрьме. Почему же я не тяготился пленом? Признаться, капитан Немо мне нравился. Он был самым необыкновенным человеком, которого я когда-либо встречал, он любил океан больше всего на свете и постоянно поражал меня своими знаниями. Пожалуй, я был немного влюблен в нашего умного и нелюдимого хозяина. 

Несколько дней я его не видел и уже начинал скучать по нашим беседам. Когда капитан Немо наконец нарушил свое затворничество и пригласил меня на палубу, я был несказанно рад. Он был в необычайно хорошем настроении, рассказывая о дальнейших планах. К счастью, Немо не упомянул ни одной страны, мимо которой мы будем плыть. Таким образом, я с чистой совестью получал удовольствие от нашего разговора, от оживления собеседника, его эмоционального возбуждения и глубокого голоса. Господь поистине одарил его: благородная посадка головы, черные, страстные сейчас, глаза, резко очерченный рот, алебастровая кожа — совершенный образец мужской красоты. При нашей первой встрече у меня возникло ощущение безопасности, внушаемое присутствием этого человека — странная реакция на пленителя, не так ли? Теперь же я понимал причину своих чувств. 

Очнувшись от своих мыслей, я заметил, что капитан замолчал и смотрит на меня. Как долго мы так стоим? Что он только что говорил? К стыду своему, я ничего не слышал.   
— Так каково ваше мнение, профессор? — спросил Немо.  
— Конечно же... Если рассуждать с научной точки зрения... Что я хочу сказать, так это... Необходимо все основательно обдумать...   
Я залился краской, и Немо сжалился надо мной, отведя взгляд.   
— Если хотите, можете присоединиться ко мне сегодня за ужином, — произнес он, глядя на воду.  
— Сочту за честь, — с жаром ответил я.  
Кивнув на прощание, Немо спустился вниз. Через минуту я последовал его примеру. Оказавшись у себя, я уже посмеивался над случившемся на палубе. 

Остаток дня я записывал свои наблюдения, а когда до ужина оставалось десять минут, ко мне пришли Консель и Нед Ленд. Гарпунер энергично потирал руки и, судя по его лицу, у него возникла идея. Зная канадца, я мог с уверенностью утверждать, что он снова хочет организовать побег.   
— А, вы тут, профессор, — воскликнул он.   
— Вы что-то хотели, Нед? — спросил я, незаметно поглядывая на часы.  
— Как вам путешествие на железном корыте, еще не надоело? — Я промолчал, но Нед и не ждал ответа. — А вот мне порядком все осточертело, как и Конселю, который почти не видится с вами. Консель, что ты молчишь?  
— Я там же, где господин профессор, — хладнокровно ответил мой верный Консель.  
— Снова эта незаслуженная преданность! Послушайте, профессор, без вас он не избавится от пут, так спасите же его.  
Последний призыв задел меня за живое. Я чувствовал себя обязанным, ведь друзья не раз жертвовали собой ради меня. Разве мог я не отплатить им той же монетой? Нед Ленд прав, без меня Консель не покинет "Наутилус", а я, признаться, не хотел его покидать. Но что я мог сделать? Обречь друзей на вечное заточение? Как продолжать наслаждаться путешествием с капитаном Немо со все возрастающим чувством вины?

Я пообещал подумать и выпроводил друзей из каюты. На ужин с капитаном Немо я опоздал и извинялся дольше положенного. Вкуса еды я почти не чувствовал, даже мое любимое блюдо не доставляло прежнего удовольствия. К счастью, не пришлось поддерживать беседу, и я мог размышлять, сколько мне вздумается. Как не рассматривал я свое положение, приходил к одному и тому же выводу — для счастья Конселя и Неда Ленда необходимо было бежать. Ах, если бы я только мог остаться!   
— Вам не нравится этот омар?  
Я вздрогнул и поднял голову. Капитан Немо уже закончил ужин и пил вино, когда мое блюдо осталось нетронутым. Отколов кусочек от омара, я заставил себя проглотить его.  
— Омар превосходен. — Надеюсь, моя улыбка получилась не вымученной.  
— Хм. С вами все в порядке?   
— Хотел бы я знать, — пробормотал я себе под нос и уже громче ответил: — Все хорошо, но почему вы спрашиваете?  
— Я наблюдаю нарушение внимания, меланхолию и отсутствие аппетита, — серьезно ответил Немо. — Это признаки ухудшения здоровья. Скажите, вы не заболели?  
— Нет, насколько я знаю. На "Наутилусе" прекрасный живительный воздух, никогда еще я не был в такой хорошей физической форме, как здесь.  
Сказав это, я впал в еще большее уныние. Рано или поздно я лишусь всего, что так ценю. Правильно ли я поступаю? Разве я не достоин счастья? В сомнениях я ушел к себе и лег, не раздеваясь. 

Прошел, должно быть, час, а сна не было ни в одном глазу. Когда я уже готов был переночевать в библиотеке за чтением книги, то услышал шаги за стеной. Капитан Немо тоже не спал, и это знание меня почему-то обрадовало. Тут мне в голову пришла еще одна мысль. Я встал и, как мог, привел в порядок мятую одежду, затем вышел из комнаты и постучал в каюту капитана. Отсюда я не мог слышать его шагов, но скоро дверь открылась. На пороге стоял Немо в одних только брюках и рубашке. Тут я вспомнил, что и сам одет неподобающим для визита образом.  
— Простите за беспокойство в столь поздний час, но я услышал, что вы не спите, и позволил себе некоторую вольность.  
— Я действительно не спал, так что не вижу причин для извинений. Проходите.  
Я сел на стул, а капитан Немо — на свою койку.   
— Капитан, я хотел попросить вас об одолжении, — начал я, выпрямляясь и сжимая руки в замок. — Вряд ли вы храните подобные вещи на "Наутилусе", ведь из продуктов морского мира невозможно воспроизвести ничего подобно тому, что мне нужно. Впрочем, я могу ошибаться, ведь я гораздо меньше вашего знаю об океане. Если вы даже сумели добыть табак, то уж медицинские настои вам точно по плечу. Конечно, я не рассчитываю, что у вас найдется опиум, но какой-то аналог, быть может...  
— Вам нужно снотворное, — прервал мой поток слов Немо.  
— Совершенно верно.   
— Все-таки, вам нездоровится.  
— Нет-нет, всего лишь временная проблема со сном. Так вы мне поможете?  
— Как давно у вас бессонница? — Немо подошел к шкафчику и стал что-то искать на полках.  
— Это первый раз.  
— У вас раньше были проблемы с засыпанием?  
— Никогда.  
— Что ж, не зная всех данных и принимая во внимание, что раньше вы не злоупотребляли опиумом, гашишем и другими веществами... Я прав?  
— Не было необходимости, — кивнул я.  
— В таком случае пропишу вам слабую дозу, которая не должна вам навредить.  
С этими словами капитан Немо протянул мне стакан с водой. Я внимательно оглядел жидкость, но не нашел ничего, что бы подсказало мне природу разведенного в ней лекарства. Заметив мои маневры, Немо улыбнулся:  
— Это всего лишь вода, профессор, чтобы запить горький корень. Разжуйте его до конца, а остатки выплюньте...  
Я взял протянутый кусочек неизвестного мне растения и положил его в рот.  
— ... Когда будете готовы ко сну, — закончил Немо, глядя, как двигаются мои челюсти, и пояснил: — Это быстродействующий корень.  
— Спасибо, капитан, — я уже чувствовал приятное умиротворение.  
— Спокойной ночи, профессор. И не нервничайте так.  
Последнее мне явно послышалось, потому что Немо не мог знать о моем душевном недомогании, а я был уже достаточно сонным. Поблагодарив его еще раз, я вернулся к себе и тут же упал на кровать в той же мятой одежде. Бедный Консель.

Проснулся я с горьким привкусом во рту — так и проспал всю ночь с лекарством капитана Немо, — чувствуя себя отдохнувшим, а вчерашний разговор с Недом Лендом казался мне далеким и неважным. Днем я встретил Немо, и тот, оглядев меня с ног до головы, одобрительно кивнул.   
— Ваше лекарство творит чудеса, — я протянул ему руку.  
Помешкав, капитан Немо ее пожал и отступил на шаг.  
— Рад, что вам лучше. Теперь, если позволите, у меня дела.   
Оставшись один, я прошел в салон и который уже раз оглядел его экспонаты. Скоро открылись створки иллюминатора, и я смог полностью отдаться наблюдению за морским миром. Ближе к ужину мимо прошел канадец, бросив на меня многозначительный взгляд. Еще несколько раз я видел его перед сном. Он будто специально попадался мне на глаза, не говоря при этом ни слова. Что он от меня хотел? Мы были слишком далеко от обетованной земли, и пытаться бежать было бесполезно. 

— Капитан, не дадите ли вы мне немного своего замечательного корня? — спросил я этим же вечером после того, как целый час проворочался в постели.  
Немо я нашел в библиотеке: несмотря на поздний час, он читал, и судя по его замедленной реакции, что-то интересное. Ни слова не говоря, он кивком предложил следовать за собой и направился в каюту. Там он залез все в тот же шкафчик и вытащил нечто, замотанное в кусок ткани.  
— Возьмите сразу весь корень, — несколько раздраженно сказал он. Видимо, я действительно отвлек его от чего-то важного. — Только помните, что я говорил в прошлый раз по поводу дозы и времени приема лекарства…  
Я отвлекся на его изящную руку с длинными пальцами и пропустил почти все, что он сказал.   
— А теперь, профессор, если позволите, я вас оставлю, — Немо вложил мне в руку сверток и поспешил вернуться в библиотеку.   
Ночь прошла спокойно и без сновидений.

Теперь я засыпал только благодаря лекарству Немо. К сожалению, с каждым разом приходилось разжевывать все больше мякоти, чтобы корень подействовал. Я стал больше уставать, все чаще днем хотелось прилечь, но сон вливал в меня новые силы и Консель не заметил никаких изменений в моем самочувствии. Я и сам их не замечал, настолько незаметно они происходили. Однако одно происшествие заставило меня увидеть в этом проблему. 

Как-то утром, когда я только вышел из каюты, окончательно не проснувшись, Немо приказал открыть створки "Наутилуса" и завел беседу о животном мире в этой части океана. Указав на стаю рыб, он спросил, как они, по-моему, называются? Я глубоко задумался, вызывая в памяти известную мне классификацию, и очнулся только после того, как Немо дотронулся до моей руки. Выглядел он слегка взволнованным, и я не мог понять причину его беспокойства. Разве обязан я знать названия рыб, неизвестных еще науке? Много дней спустя я понял, почему капитан так странно на меня смотрел. Я знал об этом виде рыб все, что было возможно, и даже написал о них научный труд. Но в тот злополучный день я даже не смог вспомнить, к какому классу они относятся, и, что самое удивительное, не осознавал, насколько это неправильно. 

Запасы корня подошли к концу, и я снова пришел к Немо, но он наотрез отказался давать его мне. К своему стыду должен признать, что потерял терпение и в самых резких выражениях потребовал выдать мне снотворное. Немо ответил, что побочные эффекты чересчур вредны и что именно я проявил излишнюю чувствительность к составляющим лекарства. Никогда не слышал подобной чепухи, да еще от такого умного человека, как наш капитан. Со всей серьезностью я предупредил, что не позволю над собой смеяться и что даже его обаяние не отвлечет меня от моей цели. Пока я говорил, он приблизился и повел рукой перед моим лицом. Тут я по-настоящему рассердился (после моей просьбы демонстрировать свои прекрасные пальцы было верхом наглости) и, не закончив фразу, вышел. Я был так зол, что не сразу вспомнил о последнем оставшемся куске корня. Сжевав сразу весь, я скоро успокоился и заснул крепким сном.

На следующий день я готовился к подводной прогулке с капитаном Немо, когда ко мне зашел Нед Ленд, на этот раз один.   
— Так что вы решили, профессор? — без предисловий поинтересовался он.  
— Что вы имеете в виду, Нед? — устало вздохнул я.  
— Вы обещали бежать, как выдастся удобный случай, разве забыли? — обвиняюще ткнул в меня пальцем канадец.  
— Я ничего не забыл, но удобного случая не представилось.  
— А вы поищите. — Когда Нед Ленд распалялся, он забывал о манерах, но я, по обычаю, делал вид, что не замечаю этого. — Сегодня вы снова гуляете с вашим капитаном, не так ли? Задержите его подольше, большего я у вас не прошу.  
— Зачем вам это, Нед?  
— Считайте это репетицией, профессор.  
— Чего вы этим добьетесь? Вам все равно некуда бежать, вокруг нас сплошной океан.  
— Не волнуйтесь, профессор, я все устрою.  
— Вы сейчас же расскажете, что собираетесь сделать, — нетерпящим возражений тоном произнес я, — иначе можете не ждать от меня помощи.  
— Так вас все же околдовал этот морской дьявол?! — вскричал канадец. — Не нужно было вам ничего рассказывать, ведь вы с ним заодно.  
— Послушайте, Ленд... — возмущенно начал я.  
— Нет, это вы послушайте, профессор. Мы сбежим с этого корабля, нравится вам или нет!  
— Так бегите, но оставьте меня в покое, — повысил голос и я.  
— Вы и Конселя хотите подвергнуть мучениям? Чем он перед вами провинился, что вы так с ним поступаете? Вы обрекаете его на компанию не говорящих по-французски людей и этого ненормального капитана. Как только вы его терпите? Неужели не видите его холодную гнилую душу? Да он убьет нас, если ему вздумается!  
— Вон отсюда! — я совсем потерял над собой контроль и схватил его за воротник.  
— Так-то лучше, — рассмеялся гарпунер, — я уж думал, вы не способны испытывать эмоции.  
— Убирайтесь, Ленд, — прошипел я, выпуская его и открывая дверь. — И не смейте так говорить о том, кто нас спас.  
— Вы скоро сами убедитесь, что я прав, — крикнул канадец на прощание и удалился по коридору.

В растрепанных чувствах я сел на кровать и спрятал в руках лицо. В себя меня привело чужое покашливание. Оказывается, я забыл закрыть после ухода Неда дверь, и теперь на пороге стоял капитан Немо, уже в подводном костюме и скафандром в руках. Я совершенно забыл о времени и был не готов. Вскочив, я рассыпался в извинениях, пытаясь одновременно сообразить, за что хвататься в первую очередь. Немо поднял руку, и я замолчал.  
— Возможно, вам стоит остаться. Присоединитесь к нам в другой раз.  
— "К нам"? Вы идете не один? — удивился я.  
— Я беру практически всех своих людей.  
— Всех? — повторил я, как умалишенный, начиная испытывать необъяснимую тревогу.  
— Да, но не беспокойтесь, "Наутилус" не останется без управления.  
— Сколько же людей вы планируете оставить? — взволнованно спросил я.  
Капитан Немо внимательно на меня взглянул, но все же ответил:  
— Троих будет достаточно.  
Три человека! Для Неда Ленда почти ничто. Я боялся, что разгадал его план. Пока Немо и большая часть экипажа будет отсутствовать, он избавится от оставшихся на борту (не убьет, конечно, он не способен на такую жестокость!) и захватит "Наутилус". Если не удается бежать с корабля, остается подчинить его себе. Я мог с легкостью воспользоваться предложением капитана и остаться на корабле, а мог предупредить его о плане Ленда и лишиться свободы. В первом случае я предам Немо, во втором — своих друзей. Меня не устраивал ни один, и я решился на единственный возможный для меня выход.   
— Профессор, вам лучше присесть, вы чересчур бледны.  
— Послушайте, капитан, — слабым голосом произнес я, вцепляясь ему в руку (вы видите, в каком состоянии я находился!). — Давайте перенесем путешествие по морскому дну на другой день. Мне очень хочется составить вам компанию, но вы видите, я плохо себя чувствую.  
— Не вижу необходимости отменять прогулку, когда все уже к ней готово, и если вы позволите мне уйти...  
— Нет! Простите, я только хотел предложить...   
Что я мог предложить ему взамен? Ничего. Каждой частичкой кожи я чувствовал, что жизнь капитана Немо ускользает сквозь мои пальцы, судорожно сжимающие его рукав.  
— Вам лучше прилечь, профессор, у вас жар, — Немо попытался высвободить руку, но я не позволил.  
— Капитан, вы обязаны отменить приготовления, останьтесь на корабле, умоляю вас.  
С каждым словом я чувствовал себя все хуже. Бедный Консель, прости меня, но я не могу позволить Неду Ленду оставить стольких людей задыхаться снаружи "Наутилуса". Я не могу потерять капитана Немо. Меня тошнило от собственной слабовольности и трусости.  
Немо с силой меня встряхнул и спросил совсем другим тоном, властным, серьезным, умоляющим, будто ему было жизненно важно услышать мой ответ:  
— Почему я должен остаться на "Наутилусе"?  
— Потому что... — пролепетал я. — Потому что... Я вас прошу.  
— Почему?  
— Я не могу, не могу... — еще немного, и я бы заплакал, как ребенок.  
Не знаю, что на меня нашло: я пытался выдавить из себя нужные слова, но горло сжималось в страхе, и становилось трудно дышать. Будто издалека я слышал просьбы Немо успокоиться и дышать глубже. Как я ни пытался следовать его указаниям, только больше задыхался. Вдруг все вокруг потемнело, и я потерял сознание.

Придя в себя, я выдавил имя капитана Немо.   
— Добро пожаловать в мир живых, профессор, — услышал я знакомый насмешливый голос.  
Открыв глаза, я убедился, что надо мной действительно возвышается капитан Немо. Скрестив руки и приподняв бровь, он выжидающе на меня глядел. Увидев его живым и невредимым, я испытал огромное облегчение, но не нашелся, как выразить свою радость.  
— Не ожидал от вас, профессор, столь хитроумной выходки. Но как, позвольте спросить, вам удалось вызвать у себя приступ панической атаки?  
— Что? — кажется, я упустил нечто важное.  
— Оригинальный способ удержать меня от покидания "Наутилуса", но вам незачем было идти на крайние меры.  
— Не понимаю...  
— Я не собирался уходить с "Наутилуса". Простите меня за этот маленький спектакль, но я хотел увидеть, как вы поступите, если выдастся возможность бежать.   
— Я не... Вы все знали?  
— Точно не знал, но все указывало на очередную попытку Неда Ленда устроить побег. Судите сами. Вы несколько недель ходите сами не свой, а недавно я слышу в вашей каюте разговор на повышенных тонах, из нее выскакивает Ленд, вы же настолько не в себе, что даже не закрываете дверь. — Тут Немо снисходительно улыбнулся: — Позвольте выразить одобрение вашим выбором.  
— Вы! — возмущенно воскликнул я. — Вы играли со мной, как кот с мышью, и еще смеете насмехаться? Я думал, что вы идете на верную смерть, и пытался вас предупредить, а вы что-то там одобряете. Я чуть не умер от волнения, а вы все это время проводили на мне опыты. Надеюсь, вы довольны, капитан!  
Я сам не заметил, как перешел на крик. Капитан Немо, которого я знал, не мог поступить так жестоко, он был прямым и честным человеком. Я чувствовал себя обманутым и преданным.

— Тише-тише, профессор, не кричите так, я вас слышу.  
Я открыл глаза. В свете, падающем из двери, ведущей в каюту капитана Немо, я увидел слабо очерченный силуэт.   
— Почему так темно? — спросил я.  
— Прежде чем снова начать кричать, вы спали.  
— Спал? Но еще секунду назад вы...   
И тут я понял, что казалось мне странным. Не было догадавшегося о побеге капитана Немо, потому что и того разговора с Лендом не случилось. Все это мне приснилось в жутком и реалистичном кошмаре, который постепенно отступал.   
— Простите меня, господин Аронакс, я не должен был давать вам этот корень. Не думал, что он так на вас подействует.  
— Что со мной было?  
— Утром вас не могли добудиться, а позже у вас начался жар и галлюцинации.   
Немо замолчал, и мне показалось, что он что-то скрывает.  
— Что я натворил, капитан, скажите честно?   
— Ничего, о чем стоило бы говорить.  
— Прошу вас.  
— Что ж, слушайте. Вначале за вами ухаживали ваши товарищи, но вы подрались с Недом Лендом и назвали его убийцей. Пришлось его вывести. С вами остался только ваш слуга, но вы постоянно звали меня. — Тут я возблагодарил Всевышнего за темноту, скрывшую мои горящие щеки. — Только от меня вы принимали воду, поэтому я открыл дверь между нашими каютами и приходил, когда был вам нужен.  
— Боже мой, вы, наверное, думаете обо мне ужасные вещи.  
— Признаться, из вашего бреда я мало что понял, кроме непонятного беспокойства обо мне. Но уверяю вас, мне ничто не грозит. Тем не менее, спасибо.  
— Это все, что я говорил?  
— Говорили? Да.  
— Ясно. Что я сделал?  
— Не думаю, что...  
Я понадеялся, что зря паникую. Что такого я мог совершить во сне?  
— Пожалуйста, капитан, иначе я буду мучиться жуткими предположениями. Я же не оскорбил вас, не ударил?  
— Напротив. Вы успокаивались только тогда, когда брали меня за руку, но будьте уверены, я уходил сразу же, как вы засыпали.  
Наступила тишина, прерываемая лишь нашим дыханием.  
— Капитан, — голос мой внезапно охрип, — я плохо помню последние дни. Сон и явь сливаются воедино, и у меня не получается их разграничить. Не могли бы вы подсказать, что было последним реальным событием до того, как... до моей болезни?  
— Охотно, профессор. Вы зашли попросить корень, но я ни в коем случае не мог вам его дать. Для меня остается загадкой, почему вы почувствовали себя плохо именно в ту ночь. По моим расчетам, утром вам должно было стать легче, несмотря на мучающее желание принять лекарство.  
— У меня оставался еще последний кусок корня, — пояснил я. — Боюсь, что съел его больше, чем надо.  
— Вы хотите сказать, что проглотили его?  
— Кажется, да, хотя воспоминания о той ночи расплывчаты.  
— Что ж, хуже было не придумать. В ваш организм попали ядовитые вещества, чего бы не случилось, если бы вы внимательнее меня слушали. Я заметил, что здоровье ваше ухудшилось еще до начала употребления моего лекарства, однако так и не смог определить постигшую вас болезнь.  
— Обычное нервное расстройство.  
— Я так не думаю.  
— Капитан, я только что очнулся от самого ужасного кошмара за всю мою жизнь — я так говорю, потому что обычно сплю спокойно и без сновидений. У меня болят глаза и раскалывается голова, а во рту неприятный привкус. Меня ужасно клонит в сон, поэтому, если не возражаете, продолжим наш разговор позже.  
Почти сразу же после этих слов я заснул сном мертвого и не слышал ответа капитана Немо, так же как не заметил его ухода.

**Часть 2. Реальность**

Все вернулось на круги своя. Я продолжал свои исследования, время от времени виделся с капитаном Немо, успокаивал стремящегося к свободе Неда Ленда. Дни превращались в недели, а я все так же не желал покидать "Наутилус". Недавно произошел неприятный инцидент, после которого Немо стал больше времени проводить, запершись у себя в каюте. Корабль попал в подводную ловушку и не мог восполнить запасы воздуха. Мы чудом не погибли. А потом… Я не способен повторить все, что чувствовал в тот момент, когда перед моими глазами ко дну шел корабль с еще живыми людьми. Но я подробно описал этот случай в своем дневнике, умолчав лишь об изменении моего мнения о капитане Немо. Какое-то время после этого потопления я ненавидел Немо, но позже осознал, что у него своя правда, которая отличается от моей, и одно только это не превращает его в чудовище. Я ничего не знал о его прошлом, не знал, что толкает его на эти страшные поступки, но был уверен, что этому есть объяснение. Я готов был оправдать любое его действие — только посмотрите, во что меня превратила привязанность к этому человеку. 

Дней через двадцать после потопления английского фрегата, после почти месяца молчания капитана Немо Нед Ленд сказал, что лучшей возможности для побега не будет. Невозможно описать эмоции, охватившие меня в тот момент. Мое приключение под водой должно было закончиться. 

Днем того дня, когда мы должны были бежать, ко мне зашел Консель и обнаружил меня распростертым на постели. У меня не было ни сил, ни желания встать и поприветствовать его, как полагается джентльмену. Мой милый Консель первый завел разговор на тему, которая так меня пугала.  
— Если господин профессор хочет остаться, я останусь с ним.  
Это было именно то, чего я пытался избежать всеми способами. Я уговаривал его, упрашивал, умолял, но Консель был уверен, что его место рядом со мной. Пришлось признаться в том, что я так долго от него скрывал — в моем желании продолжать жить на "Наутилусе" и в невозможности осуществить его из-за слова, данного Неду Ленду.  
— Пойми, Консель, я буду несчастен на суше, я уже не могу вернуться к прежней жизни, притворяясь, что не было ни "Наутилуса", ни капитана Немо.  
— Господин профессор не хочет расставаться с капитаном Немо? — спросил мой умный друг.  
— Да, Консель, да. Но я скорее уйду с вами, чем позволю тебе остаться здесь со мной.   
Консель долго молчал, потом вновь спросил:  
— Господин профессор хочет жить с капитаном Немо?  
Покраснев, я кивнул. Консель тоже кивнул, будто разобрался в чем-то для себя непонятном. Пришла ли ему в голову мысль, что я никогда не был женат и не желал связывать себя узами брака?  
— Если господин профессор хочет, чтобы я ушел с Недом Лендом, он может быть спокоен.  
— Но согласится ли с таким решением Ленд?  
— Я с ним поговорю, не раскрывая тайну господина профессора.  
— Спасибо, Консель, — расчувствовался я.  
Консель вышел, оставив меня в противоречивом настроении. Я чувствовал себя заново рожденным, но не знал, что делать с вновь обретенной жизнью. Не совершил ли я ошибку, решив остаться на "Наутилусе"? Что мне делать, если капитан Немо останется ко мне холоден? Уж не приснилась ли мне теплота в его глазах, когда он выхаживал меня после того отравления? Я ни в чем уже не был уверен. Однако время до вечера еще было, и я намеревался определиться с чувствами капитана Немо. Я решил полностью положиться на его решение.

На стук никто не отозвался. Немо продолжал меня избегать, но на этот раз я твердо был намерен добиться своего. Вернувшись в свою каюту, я прислушался: из его комнаты не доносилось ни звука. А если его там не было? Я прошел по всему кораблю, но не обнаружил капитана даже в рубке. Что мне делать, если он так и не появится до назначенного для побега времени? Дверь в его каюту закрыта, я никак не смогу туда войти... Впрочем, есть же еще дверь между нашими каютами. С наполненным надеждой сердцем я поспешил к себе. Только бы она оказалась не заперта! Дверь послушно поддалась под моим нажимом, и я вошел в запретное помещение в некотором волнении. Капитан Немо сидел за столом и писал. Услышав шорох моей одежды, он поднял голову и нахмурился. Я отметил темные мешки под глазами, новые морщины и прибавившуюся седину в волосах. Что случилось с этим могущественным человеком всего за несколько недель?!   
— Как вы сюда попали? Что вам нужно? — холодно спросил Немо.  
— Вы ужасно выглядите, — сказал я, не подумав.  
— Если это все, что вы хотели сказать...  
— Нет, я только хотел... — я замолчал, понимая, что в таком настроении не дождусь от него желаемого ответа. — Вы давно не радовали нас... меня своим обществом.  
— Я не желаю ни с кем разговаривать, — Немо опустил голову и снова принялся писать. Он меня не слышал и не хотел слышать. Не этого я ожидал.   
На лоб ему упала длинная прядь, и он даже не потрудился ее убрать, хотя отросшие волосы загораживали обзор. Поддавшись импульсу, я подошел, присел на корточки и бережно заправил упрямый локон за ухо. Немо в удивлении поднял на меня глаза, и я успел увидеть выражение признательности на его лице. Неужели не все еще потеряно? Я продолжил гладить его по волосам, и на моих глазах Немо начал расслабляться. Так прошла минута. Внезапно капитан оттолкнул мою руку и глухо произнес:  
— Зачем вы это делаете? Зачем мучаете меня?  
— Потому что хочу? Не мучить, конечно, а делать. Я имею в виду, это был ответ на первый вопрос. Про делать. Вы меня совершенно запутали, впрочем, как обычно.   
— А вы снова слишком много говорите, — на его губах мелькнула тень улыбки.  
— Вот видите, мы отлично дополняем друг друга, — пошутил я, надеясь разрядить атмосферу.  
— Вы собирались уходить, так уходите, — вновь сделался мрачным Немо.  
— Я только что пришел, — возразил я.  
— Вы собираетесь бежать с этим гарпунером и вашим слугой.  
— Откуда вы?...  
— У моих людей есть уши, и некоторые даже понимают по-французски.  
У меня появилось ощущение дежа вю. Повторялся мой сон, но в этот раз я не мог проснуться.  
— Я вовсе не собираюсь с ними бежать.  
Немо отвернулся.   
— Послушайте, капитан, я не уйду, если...  
— Если?  
— Если вы... — и неожиданно для себя я поцеловал его в нос.  
Ничего не произошло. Немо продолжал сидеть в той же позе, ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице. Я смутился.   
— Если я? — невозмутимо повторил этот несносный человек.  
Набравшись смелости, я поцеловал его в губы: легкое касание, лишь тень настоящего поцелуя. И вновь никакой реакции.  
— Вы так и собираетесь здесь сидеть? — возмутился я, краснея еще больше.  
— Я никуда не спешу, в отличие от вас.  
— Сколько раз можно повторять, что я не собираюсь никуда бежать, хотя и стоило бы, бессердечное вы существо!  
— Не забудьте закрыть за собой дверь.  
Я выбежал из комнаты и заперся в своей каюте. Я ничего не понимал. Немо нравились мои прикосновения, но в остальном он вел себя... равнодушно. Что ж, он не мог сказать более твердого "нет". 

Наступило десять часов, а значит, пора было идти к шлюзовой камере. Из слов капитана Немо я понял, что он не будет нам мешать. Уже какое-то время я слушал его душераздирающую игру на органе, не в силах войти в салон, откуда доносились звуки. Не буду описывать тот шквал эмоций, который захватил меня при виде его фигуры, повернутой ко мне спиной. Я не мог, не мог его оставить, но и оставаться не было смысла. Когда я полз через салон в библиотеку, Немо прошел мимо меня, и я в ужасе расслышал его слова: "Боже всемогущий! Довльно! Довольно!" Не помню, как добрался до лодки, но, увидев Конселя, я бросился к нему в объятья, заливаясь слезами. Нед Ленд ничего не понимал и торопил нас, но я не мог сдвинуться с места. В себя меня привели крики: "Мальстрим! Мальстрим". Страшный водоворот, увлекший в себя "Наутилус"!  
— Мы не можем бежать! — крикнул я. — Слишком опасно.  
— Значит, мы умрем, — ответил Нед, залезая в лодку. — Решайтесь же, профессор. Консель!  
— Залезайте скорее, я помогу задраить вход с внешней стороны.  
— Профессор, вы обещали!  
— Господин профессор остается, — ответил за меня мой верный Консель.  
Я снова поменял свое решение: если уж умирать, то на ставшем мне домом "Наутилусе".

Проводив своих друзей, я направился в рубку на поиски капитана Немо. Я жаждал доказать, что сдержал свое слово, несмотря ни на что. Корабль все больше закручивал Мальстрим, и я с трудом удерживал равновесие. Войдя в рубку, я тут же увидел Немо. Он стоял у штурвала, постоянно сверяясь с показаниями приборов.  
— Капитан! — крикнул я.  
Он обернулся, увидел меня и замер с безграничным удивлением в глазах.   
— Я же говорил, что я...   
Тут я заметил, как один из людей Немо споткнулся и начал на него падать, а тот стоял в опасной близости от острых предметов. Я кинулся вперед и успел встать между капитаном и центром управления, но сила толчка была такова, что я сам упал на приборы. Что-то разбилось, и я почувствовал, как осколки пропороли одежду и вонзились мне в спину. Надо мной появилось взволнованное лицо капитана Немо. Ах, как я был рад увидеть хоть какое-то выражение на его лице, кроме равнодушия!  
— Я же говорил, что не сбегу, — прошептал я, улыбаясь, как сумасшедший.  
— Не замечал за вами суицидальных наклонностей, профессор.  
— Вы многого не замечали, капитан. Могу ли я рассчитывать на последний поцелуй?  
— Позже, — ответил Немо и вернулся к штурвалу, сказав что-то одному из помощников на своем птичьем языке.   
Меня проводили в мою каюту, уложили на кровать спиной кверху и оставили одного. Я был так взволнован всем случившемся, что провел следующий час, совершенно не чувствуя боли. 

Капитан Немо смог вывести "Наутилус" из Мальстрима и, разобравшись со всеми важными вопросами, пришел, чтобы вытащить из меня осколки измерительных приборов. На мой вопрос он ответил, что все можно восполнить и ничего существенно важного я не разбил. Лежа на животе, разговаривать было неудобно, но я пытался.  
— Нед и Консель, должно быть, уже на суше, гадают, что сталось с "Наутилусом".  
Немо молча выдернул особо длинный кусок стекла, и какое-то время я только хватал ртом воздух.  
— Узнают ли они, что я жив? Я передал Конселю все свои записи...  
— Записи?  
Я прикусил язык, но было уже поздно. Потеря крови сделала меня неосторожным, и я говорил вещи, которые не сказал бы в обычном состоянии.   
— Вы действительно думали, что я уйду? — сменил я тему.   
— Почему я должен был думать иначе?  
— Однако после всего, что я сказал и сделал... Я думал, вы хотя бы поинтересуетесь у меня... Другими словами, зачем мне было врать?  
— Чтобы я не пытался вам помешать.  
— Хм, как я сразу об этом не подумал? Подождите, но я ничего не говорил про Конселя и Неда, их-то вы могли остановить.  
Капитан Немо какое-то время молчал, то ли сосредоточенный на врачевании вашего покорного слуги, то ли не желающий отвечать на личные вопросы.  
— Вам трудно будет меня понять, — наконец, произнес он, — Но мне было все равно, уйдут они или нет.  
— Честное слово, я сплю, и этот разговор мне снится!  
— Надеюсь, что нет, ибо, находясь в вашем сне, я могу сделать что-то для себя нехарактерное, — в голосе Немо звучала улыбка. — Возвращаясь же к выражению вами удивления, хотел бы заметить, что вы низкого обо мне мнения... Не качайте головой, вы мешаете мне обрабатывать вам спину... Так вот, я не так глуп, как вам, возможно, кажется, и, что важнее, не глух и не слеп. Я говорю о человеческой психологии, которую без труда изучил еще в молодости. Если воспринимать термин "психология" в широком смысле слова...  
Признаться, на какое-то время я выпал из реальности, отвлекшись на боль в спине, и пропустил несомненно интересные размышления капитана о психологии и других науках. Голос у него в такие моменты становится размеренным и даже усыпляющим. Тут Немо выдернул последний осколок и спросил:  
— Как самочувствие?  
— Мне кажется, я смогу взлететь, если вы поможете мне подняться.  
— Ясно, у вас эйфория. Задержите дыхание, — и он стал прочищать раны чем-то более болезненным, чем медицинский спирт. — Мелкие осколки могли попасть внутрь, их я достать не смогу.  
Если я их не чувствую и они мне не мешают, мне было все равно. Пока что я мечтал о прекращении этой экзекуции, жалея, что не умер раньше.  
— Вы говорили о психологии, — напомнил я, желая отвлечься от боли.  
— Я говорил о невербальных знаках, которые вы посылали мне с самого начала нашего путешествия.   
— Знаках?  
— Вы не можете отвергать важное значение долгих взглядов на определенные части человеческого тела.  
— Вы пользуетесь тем, что я не могу выйти из комнаты, — я нашел слова капитана чересчур откровенными.  
— Я отвечаю на ваш вопрос, — невозмутимо ответил Немо. — Не следует смущаться, профессор, вам ли не знать, насколько естественны подобные процессы в человеческом организме?  
— Боюсь, вы плохо знаете европейскую культуру, если считаете, что я живу в неком подобии Древней Греции, — ядовито ответил я.  
— Я имел в виду биологическую природу человека, а не нормы, навязанные ему обществом, но не будем вдаваться в эту тему, вы еще не готовы.   
— Если все это время вы читали меня, как книгу, то почему не предприняли никаких шагов? — Мне было обидно, что эти месяцы я страдал зря.  
— Вы должны были сделать выбор, — кратко ответил Немо.  
Думаю, подсознательно я догадывался об этом, но не готов был признаться себе в собственных чувствах. Более того, до последнего момента я не знал, что останусь на "Наутилусе". Но меня продолжал мучить один вопрос.  
— Я пришел к вам, чтобы окончательно определиться с этим самым выбором, но вы вели себя так отстраненно... Только не говорите, что до последнего оставляли решение за мной.   
— Тут вы правы, господин Аронакс, даже мне свойственны чудачества. — Я улыбнулся, но промолчал. — Я не ожидал вторжения, особенно в этот день, а дальнейшие ваши поступки совершенно выбили меня из колеи. Я чуть было не признался вам в своих чувствах...   
Тут я не сдержал победного возгласа, за что получил шлепок по здоровому боку — Немо не любил, когда его прерывали. В конце концов, он продолжил:   
— Но я вовремя вспомнил, что этот ваш последний визит ничего не меняет. Видите ли, я посчитал, что вы пришли таким образом со мной проститься.  
Не в силах больше сдерживаться, я глухо расхохотался в подушку.  
— Интересные у вас представления о вежливых манерах, — все еще посмеиваясь, произнес я. — Откуда вы, капитан? В какой стране так принято?  
Кажется, мне удалось смутить обычно спокойного Немо.  
— Если вы так к этому относитесь... — грозно начал он, поднимаясь с кровати.  
— Нет-нет, капитан, умоляю, не уходите. Прошу прощения, я смеялся не над вами, а над своими мыслями. Просто если бы мы были во Франции, я бы сильно рисковал своей репутацией, делая подобное предложение другому мужчине.  
— Предложение? — переспросил Немо, возобновляя нанесение на мои раны какой-то мази.  
— Только не говорите, что восприняли это как дружеское похлопывание по плечу, — взмолился я.   
— Разумеется, я понял ваш намек.  
— Намек?!  
— Однако, как я уже сказал, вы собирались навсегда покинуть "Наутилус", и я не желал знать, чего лишаюсь с вашим уходом.  
— По поводу того, что я не сбежал...  
— Вижу, вы не позволите мне об этом забыть.  
— Почему вы позволили мне уйти?  
— Какой смысл мне вас удерживать, если вы не хотели оставаться?  
— Во мне говорит эйфория, или вы сейчас признаетесь мне в любви?  
— Почему вы так решили?  
— Знаете, как говорят, "если любишь, то отпусти"?  
— Все же не вижу связи между моими словами и вашими выводами.  
— Возможно, ее и нет, но вы все еще должны мне последний поцелуй.  
— Вы больше не чувствуете боли, не так ли?  
— Да, — удивленно ответил я. — Я вообще не чувствую спины.  
— Скоро вам захочется спать, не сопротивляйтесь этому желанию и не пытайтесь перевернуться. Вам придется принести в жертву и нормы приличия, потому что рубашку я вам тоже не верну.  
— Так точно, капитан.  
Веки мои смыкались, но я пока не был готов кинуться в объятья Морфея.  
— Мой поцелуй, — напомнил я упрямо.  
Прикосновение губ к щеке явно было мошенничеством со стороны капитана Немо, поэтому я потребовал правильный поцелуй. Ему пришлось перевернуть меня на бок, чтобы добраться до моих губ, но ожидание того стоило. Не дав Немо возможности отстраниться, я крепко его обнял и положил голову ему на грудь.  
— Аванс принят, — жизнерадостно сообщил я, когда Немо смирился и устроился так, чтобы нам обоим было удобно. Моя спина была влажной и липкой от мази, поэтому не удивительно, что его пальцы легли мне на поясницу.   
— Что же вы посчитаете основной платой, господин Аронакс?  
— Прошу вас, капитан. Пьер. Об основных выплатах — обратите внимание, во множественном числе — предлагаю поговорить позже, когда я буду лучше себя чувствовать... Не могли бы вы слегка подвинуться?.. Спасибо... Вы специально задаете этот соблазнительный вопрос именно тогда, когда я засыпаю?  
— Я молчал.  
— А жаль, вопрос воистину предполагал много интересных вариантов развития... не помню чего. Я сплю и вижу сны, — объяснил я сам себе вслух.  
— Хорошие? — осведомился Немо.  
— Превосходные, вот только... Если это мой сон, то я могу делать все, что захочу?  
— Таковы выводы докторов, изучающих сновидения, — согласился Немо.  
— Самое время их проверить.  
Я потянулся к Немо и поцеловал, куда получилось. Это оказался нос, и я рассмеялся.  
— Я позволяю вам это, потому что вам нездоровится, — заметил Немо, то ли шутя, то ли серьезно.  
— У меня эйфория, — с готовностью напомнил я, переложив вину за свои действия на это приятное состояние организма.  
— Я удивлен, что обезболивающее еще не подействовало.   
— Вашим лекарствам, капитан, нет доверия. Надеюсь, после этого случая я вообще проснусь.  
— Позвольте возразить вам, профессор...  
— Пьер.  
— ... В прошлый раз вы не соблюдали моих инструкций, из-за чего и пристрастились к корню. Если бы вы не принимали его в увеличенных дозах и выплевывали бы после прожевывания, ничего плохого с вами бы не случилось.  
— Как вам угодно, — мне было слишком хорошо, чтобы спорить.   
Я широко зевнул, не желая засыпать, но больше не мог бодрствовать. Капитан Немо жив, мои друзья совершили побег, о котором Нед Ленд давно мечтал, я же находился именно там, где хотел — под боком у самого дорогого мне человека. Уверен, Конселю хватит ума довести мой дневник до логического конца и опубликовать его в отредактированном виде. Читателям не обязательно знать, как действительно закончилась история трех друзей, проплывших двадцать тысяч лье под водой на чудесном корабле капитана Немо.


End file.
